


Her Lips Sealed

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Devils, Ethics, Gen, Introspection, Secrets, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Linda walks a very fine line between therapist and friend
Kudos: 8





	Her Lips Sealed

Linda sighed and idly stirred the olive in her martini. Part of her - the part she had long struggled to suppress - wanted to illuminate to Chloe exactly why Lucifer did things like run out of town mere hours after courting his own mortality and dying for her. As a therapist, knowing and not saying were somewhat inherent in the job.

She had let things slide before, when Lucifer whammied her - and he had promised to never do that to her again - but save for that slip… and, of course, when Amenadiel had lied to her about being a therapist as well… the celestials in her life certainly knew how to push her ethical and professional boundaries. But, Angelic manipulations aside, Linda was usually very good at separating the personal from the professional. The tabloids had never even tempted her to reveal celebrity secrets.

Being friends with Lucifer and Maze, though, as well as Chloe and Ella, continued to push those boundaries. Lucifer had been in therapy when she saw his devil face; it should be covered by confidentiality. Maze, however, had shown her true self as a friend. And Lucifer went around telling everyone he was the devil, so it theoretically wasn’t a secret, but _proving it_ felt like a line cross.

Lucifer discussed cases with her, and she knew he repeated some of her own words - or his twisted interpretation of them - to Chloe, as it had cropped up more than once at Tribe night. It seemed like at least some point during each night a conversation started with “Without breaking confidentiality, did you really suggest that Lucifer…” and usually concluded with “Well, that was his interpretation,” or “I’m still not sure how he jumped to that conclusion.” But that was always about things that _Lucifer_ had shared with others outside of her office.

With this… Linda had helped Lucifer get the formula as a friend, not as his therapist. It was as a friend that she had brought him back from Hell, and it was as a friend that she wanted to let Chloe and Ella know that he was dealing with more than the usual issues right now. She could probably figure out a way to do it by only _bending_ her oaths, not breaking them, but somehow it felt the same. Lucifer wouldn’t care, of course, because his grasp of human morals was still so tenuous, but _Linda_ cared.

Even if it would help him in the long run for Chloe and Ella to know the truth. Even if it was proving something he had repeatedly told them. Even if she had bent her morals slightly in the past (though being whammied wasn’t her fault! And a killer was caught!)... Even still, Linda couldn’t bring herself to do it.

It was the kind of thing that Maze might typically blurt out, if she wasn’t dealing with her own issues surrounding Lucifer’s death and entrapment, for which she was now officially seeing Linda as well. And if Maze did blurt something out, and the others seemed to believe, that might make Linda’s choice different.

But for now, she kept her lips sealed and stirred her martini, drinking slowly enough that she wasn’t likely to get too loaded and spill out something she shouldn’t. It was the least she owed Lucifer, after everything he had been through.


End file.
